He Was Weak
by LyllithWho
Summary: It's been about ten years... Phineas is 20 and Ferb is 21...Candace is married and pregnant, and Vanessa's cousin Anya, my OC, is coming to live with her. Anya is coming to Danville to go to college, the same one as Ferb... FerbxOC rated for lang


**I do not own Phineas, Ferb, or any of those other peoples…I do own Anya, though. Okay! LET IT BEGIN!**

**FIRST! This is what the characters look like after about ten years!**

**Ferb: He still had green hair, only it's a bit longer and shaggier. He is tall, and slightly masculine, but not like the 'FREB GUY' cartoon. His normal outfit now consists of blue jeans or dark dress pants and a black of blue short-sleeved shirt. He is HOT!**

**Phineas: He looks like Multi-man, only not so muscular. His normal outfit is like Freb's, only a red or white shirt.**

**Candice: Same, only older and more sophisticated. And pregnant!**

**Jeremy: HOTHOTHOT! Just use your imagination on this one, ladies!**

**Isabella: Same. Like 'The RAINBOW' only with shorter hair.**

**Vanessa: Older, darker, and with shorter hair.**

**And now, my OC…**

**Anya: She has orange hair that is like a bob-cut, only it's short/long-ish on the right side, and short-short layered on the left. The right side covers her right eye. She has really awesome black highlights and her left eyebrow is pierced. She wears a lot of eyeliner and black lipstick; her eyes are light green. She is tall and fair-sized, but not fat. Her favorite outfit to wear is a black tank-top and a pair of camo cargo pants. Is this were in the TV show, she would be played by Tara Strong. (Just think Raven's voice from Teen Titans!) **

"It could be worse, Anya." The pale-faced girl muttered to herself, "It could be way, _way _worse." _Talking to yourself is not good for yourself, my friend, _the tall girl thought as she pulled her black suitcase up the stairs to her cousin's house. Anya Burton had moved to Danville to live with her cousin, Vanessa, so she could attend Danville's Collage of Architect and Law. She hadn't wanted to move in with Vanessa, but she had no choice. Her family wasn't very wealthy, so they couldn't afford Anya a place of her own; Vanessa volunteered to take her in.

"No, Anya, it really couldn't." She whispered as she knocked on the door with her suitcase at her side. She had many other bags in her little car, but those could wait.

Vanessa appeared in the doorway, her short, dark hair straitened around her slim face. She smiled, her lips painted a dark shade of red. Vanessa was Anya's favorite relative, she was the only one who understood Anya's weirdness. Anya wasn't as Goth as Vanessa, but she was definitely dark and strange enough.

"Welcome home, Anya." The Gothic girl pulled the punk into a hug, making the girl smile slightly. "I have your room ready and restocked it with fresh candles." It had been ten years since Anya had really seen her cousin, but she hadn't changed one bit.

"Hey, thanks so much for letting me come."Anya said, pulling her suitcase into the dark, gray house.

Vanessa shrugged, her black corset-top making her look like she was sucking in a deep breath. "It's no problem, I needed someone else around; I didn't want to go insane without a witness."

"I see," The orange and black haired girl laughed. "So, where can I put all this crap?" Anya was very good at pretending to be excited.

"Right back here," Vanessa waved for Anya to follow her, leading her down an extremely dark, candle lit hallway. "You have your own bathroom and a walk-in shower and Victorian-style bath." She opened a tall, purple door and it opened to a large, dark room.

The bed was a big, red circle with a mountain of black and gray pillows at the head. Above that mountain was a large canopy that covered the resting place; it looked like a spider's web. There was an empty walk-in closet to the right and the bathroom to the left. It looked cozy…

"Nice," Anya nodded her head. "A hell of a lot better than my old room."

Vanessa laughed bleakly, "I'm glad you like it. Let's get you unpacked; we have a party to go to tonight and I need to introduce you to all of my friends."

**~Lalalalala~**

"Oh, honey, they're here!" Mrs. Flynn giggled as her two sons pulled up in her driveway. He husband hugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure they're happy to be home, darling." The British man said as the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Flynn ran and opened the door, her eyes tearing. "AH! Boys, oh, come in!"

Phineas smiled at the graying woman in front of him, "Hey mom." He hugged her tightly and then turned to his father, "How's it going dad?"

"Oh, great, no that you're here!" The two guys hugged, patting each other on the back.

The other boy, the green haired one, walked in next. "Oh! Ferb, you're so grown up! Ah!" The mother hugged her stepson as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh, look at me I'm a mess!"

"Actually, Mom, I'd be offended if you didn't show any emotion at our arrival." The British boy chuckled and then hugged his father, "Hey Dad."

"How are you my lad?" Mr. Fletcher and Ferb patted each other's back as the four family members walked into the kitchen.

"Great Dad, things at the university are going quiet well." The green haired boy replied.

Mrs. Flynn dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, "Candice will be here soon, boys. Her and Jeremy are running a bit late."

"That's okay, Mom, we'll help you set things up while we wait." The red-headed boy chuckled, "Is Perry around?"

"He's sleeping on the couch."Their mother nodded to the snoring platypus on the sofa.

Phineas walked over to Perry and began to pet him, Ferb sitting down as well. "How are ya, boy?" Phineas asked the sleeping animal.

The green/blue creature's eyes fluttered at Phineas's words. Perry blinked, and looked up at the two, older boys above him. He made his little 'RRRRRRCHH' noise and hopped into their laps.

"He seems to be happy to see us." Ferb chuckled. His brother nodded, agreeing.

"Hey, Mom, does he still disappear all the time?" Phineas asked.

The woman in the kitchen laughed, "He did until about two years ago, then it just all stopped. All he does is sleep now-a-days."

A knock at the door made everyone's heads turn.

"That must be Candice! EEE!" Linda ran to the door and opened it, screaming with her daughter as they jumped into a hug.

"Mom! It's so good to see you!" The blond/red-headed girl giggled as her husband patted her mother on the shoulder.

"It's nice to see you, Mom." Jeremy said, smiling.

Mom wiped a few more tears from her eyes, "You too, dear."

"Hey Candice!" Phineas called from his place on the couch.

The older sister smiled a sarcastic smile, her cheeks reddening slightly. She didn't look much different than before; her hair was longer and pulled up into a bun. Her outfit was much like her last, only a button-up pink shirt and boots, not tennis shoes.

"Hey guys, anything planned for today?" She asked, laughing as Jeremy put his arms around her shoulder.

"Candice, we're not kids anymore." Ferb said, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, but some things never change, dude." Candice's blond husband chuckled, "It's nice to see you two."

"Same here, man!" Phineas and Ferb stood up and hugged their sister and brother-in-law.

It was a nice family reunion, and the family enjoyed a delicious dinner that their mother cooked for them. And when they were done, they sat in the living room drinking coffee.

"So, guys," Candice began. "Are you two still single?"

Phineas sighed, "Nope."

"Who is it, Phineas?" His sister asked, excited.

Ferb chuckled, "Do you really have to ask?"

"I'm meeting up with Isabella, in fact, tomorrow we have a dinner date." The red headed boy laughed, "I can't wait to see her."

"What about you Ferb?" Jeremy asked, "Do you have a girl?"

"No, I don't have much time for a social life at the university. Right now we're working on a space shuttle; one that will stay up in space, one we can live on." The boy replied.

"Wow, Bro, that's awesome." The blond boy admired, "You have the coolest job in the world."

"Yes, but I have to admit, it would be nice to have a girlfriend. It gets rather boring sometimes." Ferb sighed.

"Well, speaking of quiet," Candice began. "We have some great news!" She held Jeremy's hand. "Mom, Dad, Phineas, Ferb—" She paused for affect, "—I'm pregnant!"

Mrs. Flynn jumped up and screamed, jumping up and down with joy. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"No way, Candice! That's so cool!" Phineas ran over to his sister and hugged her, Ferb did the same.

"When did you find out, darling?" He dad asked her.

"Just yesterday!" She stood up and hugged her mom tightly.

"Oh, goodness, you have to stay longer! Or let me come and stay with you! NO! You and Jeremy can move in! We have your old bedroom perfectly clean…Boys! You can stay, too!" Mrs. Flynn rambled on as everyone smiled ad congratulated Candice.

**~Lalalalala~**

Anya was all dressed up for the party that Vanessa was taking her to. She was wearing a black and lime-green laced corset dress that was sleeveless and ended mid-thigh. She had on even dark make-up than usual and a pair of combat boots that weighed about four pounds each. She had black a black silk glove on her right arm and about fifty bracelets that traveled up her other arm. Her nails were black and she had two rings on every-other finger. She had a spiked dog collar necklace around her thin neck.

She was hot.

But, in Anya's opinion, no as hot as Vanessa. The brown haired girl was wearing a one-sleeved black tank-top the ended above her pierced belly button. She also had on tight, TIGHT black shinny, skinny jeans and thick black boots over them. She also had on a dog collar but hers was thicker and the spikes were WAY sharper.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late!" Vanessa called as Anya walked out into the dark living room. "You look nice. I love the dress."

"Thanks, you look awesome, too." Anya laughed, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"What? You never been to a party before?" The Goth asked as they got into her black convertible.

"Nope. I lived with my parents, remember?" Anya laughed again and they let out a yelp as the car turned on, blasting some screamer band's loudest song. "Who is this?"

"_Smiling Creepers. _They're my favorite band; this song is called _Watching You Slowly." _Vanessa replied, singing—screaming along.

"Okay!" Anya yelled over the music.

It only took them about ten minute to get to the Goth club. Vanessa hopped out of the car and Anya followed. The red neon sign read _The Coffin Club, _it looked like it was bleeding.

"Nice," Anya chuckled as the cut everyone in line. A few boys whistled at them, Anya just ignored them.

"Good day, Ms. Vanessa." The buff man at the entrance greeted them, "Is this Ms. Anya?"

"Yup. Anya, this is Ripper, Ripper, this is Anya." Vanessa's smile and kind voice disappeared as quick as it showed up, "Let us in."

"Of course, Ms. Vanessa, Ms. Anya." The man bowed slightly as they walked into the crowed club/bar.

"Wait, I'm not 21, Vanessa." Anya said as they took to seats at the counter.

"So don't order anything with alcohol." She rolled her eyes and waved the bar tender over, "I'd like a Bloody Marry and she'll have a Creeper's Lot, Lyllith."

The white haired girl grinned evilly at us, "This her?"

"Yup." Vanessa nodded as the waitress prepared their drinks.

"Does everyone know about me?" Anya asked as Lyllith handed her a drink.

Vanessa chuckled, "We're Goths, Anya, we all know everything about each other; freaks half to stick together to stay alive."

"Ah, okay." Anya took a sip, "This is good."

"Hey Vanessa," A boy walked up behind Anya's cousin and kissed Vanessa's hair. "Is this her?"

"Yup," The Goth replied. "This is Anya. Anya, this is my boyfriend, Judas."

"Hi," Anya said, looking bored. Vanessa had said that the safest thing for Anya to do around her friends is to look bored. She really wasn't into all of this scary Goth party stuff…

But she'll go to whatever party Vanessa wants to go to because Anya needs a place to stay.

_Man, I can't wait for classes tomorrow… _She thought.

**So, I set up the story, it'll be WAYWAYWAY better in the next chapter!!!**

**~Lyllith.**


End file.
